


Honeymoon Suite

by Okami01



Series: Dimilixnsfwbingo2020 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Balcony Scene, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26003212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Felix and Dimitri go on their honey moon. They're eager to consumate their marriage, among other things. For DimilixNSFWz bingo.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: Dimilixnsfwbingo2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887367
Kudos: 10
Collections: Dimilix NSFW Bingo





	Honeymoon Suite

Going on a honeymoon was absolutely a waste of time. It really was. Felix and Dimitri already had a wedding. That took way too long to plan. Dimitri had cried, twice on the actual day. Maybe Felix had too. It had been emotional. They all probably had too much to drink. Why have an entire ceremony to announce that they're in love with each other? They'd both known for a long time that they were. When it had been a simple childhood infatuation. When neither of them wanted to acknowledge their devotion. The frantic almost fated devotion between their bloodlines. When things got better and it turned into more. After the war ended and you could finally take a second to breathe.

Felix and Dimitri had been in love for a long time, suffice to say. So it wasn't like they waited to have sex before their wedding night. Felix didn't care about consumptions or romance or vacations for that matter. Dimitri deserved all of it and if he thought it for too long he'd only get anxious. 

Surely, the kingdom could survive for a week without their overbearing king and his annoyed advisor. 

Felix could admit that he was tired of dealing with political issues. The kingdom wouldn't burn down or anything but the thought of some desperate nobles trying to bully Sylvain Ingrid and Dedue into agreement was annoying. Wanting to stab annoying people probably wasn't the best way to go about setting a romantic mood. 

Dimitri didn't seem to mind. They were at some sort of farmhouse in the country. Fancy, royal blues everywhere. Good food and soft furniture. Why the pastoral lifestyle seemed to appeal to Dimitri so much, Felix wasn't sure. It didn't really matter. He was fine vacationing anywhere.  
Faerghus was cold and unyielding in both good and bad days. Facing it with Dimitri made things a little better. Claude might have suggested that he and Dimitri go to Almyra. Actually, Felix took it back, he didn't want to go anywhere warm. Anywhere unbearably hot. 

The pleased crinkle in his eye was more than enough. Dimitri looked good when he smiled. He looked good when he did a lot of things nowadays.   
At some point they were drinking and eating. Staring up at the stars. Dimitri muttering hushed words of admiration. They deserve this. This happy time. Even if it was embarrassing to admit. 

Dimitri looked good in blue. Even now in a relatively simple blue tunic. Less formal than the ones wore during diplomatic meetings. Overly complicated things with capes and clasps. Not that Felix could really complain. His casual outfits usually had some forms of belts. There wasn't a sword at his side. He wasn't a fool, and so, there were a few with their luggage. Even on holiday it wasn't good to let your guard down. 

Dimitri seems to relax. Pressing his palms onto the metal railing. " What a relaxing place," Dimitri hums. 

Felix nods. Willing himself to breath in some of the fresh summer air. Summer because they didn't want to leave in winter, when Faerghus was at its least forgiving. Nor the fall when they needed to prepare. So the summer was best. 

Dimitri was trying to be a good king. And maybe Felix didn't tell him enough but he was very proud. His positive emotions usually manifested themselves in the word of yelling at the nobles who irritated Dimitri. 

He strokes Dimitri's arm. They've both gotten better with each other. Not entirely past the darkness and bloodshed that they've endured but, at least they can relax. Really, Felix would be fine not getting married. It's stupid. People don't need to know who he loves or fucks. 

But, Felix is pretty sure everyone already knows. They'd known for a long time. Maybe there's a part of him that wants to call Dimitri his husband.   
To stop the passes and efforts of the noble men and women vying for Dimitri's attention. There will surely be those who write too much into their marriage. That the Blaiddyd and Fraldarius lines cannot be kept away from each other. Felix can practically hear people gossiping about it but he waves the thought away. Let them talk. 

Felix smiles at him listening to Dimitri talk about how proud he is of the horses who brought them here. He'll probably buy a new horse to ride around when they get back. Felix says he can't see the appeal. If Dimitri's happy about it then why not. 

Maybe it's the fact that when Dimitri leans forward and kisses Felix on the forehead. Takes Felix's hand in his and brushes over his wedding band, it makes Felix's head spin. There is a certain possessiveness and tenderness that he likes. Watching Dimitri start to smile more and pick up some weight. Their wedding was over the top. There was too much food. But they'll only do this once and it was delicious. It makes Felix even happier when he touches Dimitri. To know that now he's actually taking care of himself. 

" It was a long journey here," Dimitri says. 

Felix huffs without any sort of heat. "Do I look like an old man too? The journey was fine. Don't worry about everything."

Dimitri actually seems to consider this. His eye twinkling in the Moonlight. "No, I think you look beautiful."

Felix rolls his eyes at that but he's already blushing for no reason. Dimitri means it, with such seriousness. It's ridiculous. 

Still, Felix leans forward and kisses Dimitri on his lips. " Well… you too." 

It's embarrassing and yet, Dimitri is unfazed. He smiles more broadly before something dark in his eye surfaces.  
" Could we um…" he starts to ask, blushing himself. 

Felix would tease him. They've fucked a number of ways a number of times. There was no point in getting embarrassed. 

" You don't need to ask," Felix says with a hand wave and a sigh.

Then Dimitri is kissing him. Pulling Felix closer and moaning already. Practically biting at him. 

It felt good when Dimitri pushed him against a wall. Kissing him and feeling his body like a man starved. The second they got there, it was as if they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Dimitri kept gazing at Felix, touching him for absolutely no reason. It's always been strange to Felix, this level of affection. He's grown to enjoy it. To touch Dimitri back. To let him do whatever he wants with his hands. Those big warm strong hands. The steadying hardness of him. Calluses and scars that brush over Felix's skin. He wouldn't have it any other way. Dimitri is alive and vibrant. He is Felix's just as much as Felix is his. 

Dimitri is better at controlling his strength now but with the way he grips the railing would have Felix worried that he'll break it. It would, if Felix wasn't rutting up against Dimitri. Not quite thinking clearly. 

The moon and stars shine down on them. At some point, Dimitri's shirt disappeared. Felix's heavy petting and tearing saw to that. His own mostly hung around his waist. Low and partially ripped by Dimitri's clumsy hands. He's pawing at Felix's nipples. Twisting and exploring as if he's never done so before. Felix's body reacts anyway. To every touch. Both rough and gentle. 

He's trying to be careful again. Felix wishes he would pick a speed and stick with it. No, he doesn't mind. Not really. Even when Dimitri looks at him with that sappy love struck look in his eye.

His chest rises and falls slowly, as if he is entranced.   
Felix is about to call him out on it, push Dimitri and pry the door open himself. He doesn't do that.   
Dimitri runs his fingers through Felix's hair, determined to get it all tangled and flying everywhere when they finally do fuck.

"Felix… we should probably find a bed."

That's ridiculous. They do not have to find a bed. It isn't hidden anywhere. " If you would stop staring at me," Dimitri shakes his head no at that part. Felix rolls his eyes. " Maybe you'd be able to get us there."

" I thought… Nevermind. " Dimitri bites his lip. Leans forward and kisses Felix like it'll make him forget that look in his eye.

" What do you want?" He asks. If Felix doesn't ask then Dimitri will think of it for months and possibly never bring it up. It's frustrating.

Felix lets himself get pinned against the wall, the intensity of Dimitri's motions. Letting him kiss him senseless. Returning the favor. 

"What do you want, Dimitri". Felix asks a second time. Trying not to get annoyed. The situation isn't necessarily annoying. Felix wouldn't be Dimitri's husband and then shy away at trying to make him happy. There were some things neither of them could do. Whatever this was, it was probably possible. 

"I'm sorry," Dimitri says. 

"No," Felix tries not to sound harsh. "It's fine."

" I thought that maybe… we could continue this without a bed."

Felix looks out around them at the balcony. It's not what he'd been expecting. Not nearly as bad.   
So he nods. "We fought for this place. We should be able to fuck wherever we want." 

Especially Dimitri. There should be some perks to being king. Or maybe Felix is just biased.

Either way Dimitri is back on him. Shoving Felix aghast thr banister next to the railing. Felix feels oddly safe pressed against Dimitri's weight. He doesn't say as much. 

They countie to kiss. Felix dips his hand down Dimitri's small clothes and strokes. Dimitri does the same to Felix.

" There are… so many things I'd like to do to you." Dimitri pants.

" We have all week and… time after that. " He's never been good at expressing emotions like that. Not with words. He grabs Dimitri's side and presses a kiss to his neck. " Let's just start one at a time."

Dimitri blurts out, " I'd like to… fuck you on this balcony." 

Felix looks down. It really isn't the worst thing in the world. It's not exactly freezing. It's sort of hot. Just like anything that Dimitri has done to him thus far.   
Felix smiles. Dimitri smiles like he's been given something precious. 

There could be people down there. Someone might hear them. Not that Felix particularly cares what anyone thinks. It's just, They're all exposed like this and even the wine that they had isn't enough for Felix to completely forget that they're out in the open. It's vulnerable. As if any time that he's with Dimitri isn't. Dimitri who patiently waits for Felix to make up his mind. As if he hasn't already. As if Dimitri doesn't know everything about Felix in a way that would be uncomfortable if he didn't love him. If he didn't trust Dimitri more than he trusted anyone else. 

He only dimly realizes that Dimitri's hand is on his back. Slipped down past the barely hanging there fabric and massaging near the middle.   
" I… Yeah if you think you can handle it." Felix manages. 

Dimitri stops and drops to his knees. Felix whines embarrassingly and impatiently. Bucks forward. Refuses to acknowledge how hot Dimitri looks, on his knees, bathed in moonlight. He pulls Felix' pants down by his ankles. Which is both enticing and distracting. None of that leaves his mouth. 

" Will you just fuck me?" Does instead which is equally embarrassing. As is the involuntarily jerk forward Felix's hips make as Dimitri strokes his thigh. 

Dimitri has the nerve to smile. Felix can feel the motion next to his thigh. His cock springs upward, leaks freely now. 

" I do not wish to hurt you by shoving it in." Is Dimitri's response. Far too caring and patient for a man who was about to kiss him off the balcony, if that's possible. 

Almost rudely, with little warning, Dimitri takes Felix's cock in his mouth. Felix buries his hands in Dimitri's now increasingly musled hair. His breath hitches and he moans. Seconds or minutes of listening to the lewd sounds Dimitri's mouth makes, or practically shivering in pleasure, Felix is able to choke out a sentence. " You've shoved it in before. I have oil… I ahh…. don't mind." In fact sometimes Felix prefers the stretch.

"Mmm I want to do this."

" Ahh you're so greedy." Felix chides halfheartedly. 

" ...How it always is around you." Dimitri mutters. 

Felix curses himself. At this rate he's going to cum before Dimitri gets inside him.

Dimitri sticks an oil slicked finger into Felix's hole.   
Felix starts to moan an almost incoherent string of ahhs and yes and Dimitri over and over again. Dimitri pumps a few times before adding a second finger. Then a third. His stupid king knows what he's doing. Sucking on Felix's cock and manhandling him like this. Felix cums. It would be upsetting, this early but it feels so good he can't complain. 

Then there is an absence. Felix whines again. 

Dimitri is saying something. Something stupid. " I love you Felix." As if it isn't clear. "Are you alright?" He looks up at Felix. Still on his knees. His other hand bracing Felix's legs. He'd barely noticed when he came. A string of it hangs off Dimitri's neck. 

" I'm fine." Felix can't muster up the energy to be annoyed. " Love you too. Now… fuck me."

Dimitri moves back and Felix all but collapses to the ground. 

Suddenly he's being picked up and pushed up against the wall.   
Dimitri mutters something else. Then finally, he lines his cock up against Felix's hole and pushes inside.   
Felix clings to him like there isn't anything else he could possibly be doing. Dimitri's cock stretches him and fills him up in a way that's deliriously good. His pace is fast and hard. Both of them moaning and growling so loudly that whoever is out here probably thinks it's some sort of attack. 

It does feel like one, in a good way. Dimitri bites at his lip. Growls and moans. Somehow funds it in him to, murmurs more praise into Felix's ear. About how good it is, how happy he is. That one day, they can start a family. It's a lot. And years ago Felix would have thought it impossible. Ridiculous. Now he's happy. Thrilled. Seemingly on the verge of tears. 

Though it's hard to focus on that when Dimitri is fucking into him so hard. He knows how Felix likes it. Knows that Felix wants to feel bruised for the next few days. Likes hearing Dimitri moan Felix's name like some sort of prayer.   
That he likes giving himself over to Dimitri. Being held, supported by Dimitri's seemingly endless beastly strength. One of his hands clutching Felix's ass. The other on his side.

Dimitri cums with a few irriatic thrusts and a low growl. It's all so warm and it drives Felix over the edge. He cums again. 

They stay together for a long time.   
" We're really, joined together like this," Dimitri says, kissing Felix's neck gently. 

Felix laughs out of breath even still. He must really need to work out more. It's not particularly funny but he says anyway, " if that's all... marriage was then we've been married for a while now."

Not like there's any scandal involved. Dimitri might be a king but having unmarried sex with one man is hardly the thing that would tarnish anyone's reputation. Felix means to say that but he just keeps breathing, trying to catch his breath. 

Dimitri speaks, irritatingly composed. Tomorrow Felix will have to see to that coming to an end.   
" It doesn't matter how many times we've made love, Felix. Every time is special."

Felix means to groan, roll his eyes. Why he decided to press his head up against Dimitri's shoulder and hum is beyond him. He whines when Dimitri's cock slips out. His cum drips down Felix's thigh. They're both so messy now and Felix can't even find the energy to care. 

" Now," Dimitri says moving carefully. Far too gentle for what he was doing moments ago. Still holding Felix in his arms, "let's go to bed." 

The last thing Felix remembers is Dimitri placing him on the bed, covering him with a blanket and kissing his forehead. " Goodnight, my husband," Dimitri says as if he's never said the words before and is positively thrilled. Felix can tell he's smiling. He can feel the dampness in his eyes, in his own. Dimitri next to him, his warm sigh of content and touches lull Felix to sleep. Felix gropes blindly somewhere and he feels Dimitri's sweaty skin. Humming as Dimitri pets his hair and all seems right in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Dimilix bingo week! I end up writing Dimilix smut all the time so this is a fun game to play. The prompts were Wedding night, tears, fluff, Dimitri's hands, half clothed and multiple orgasms!
> 
> @Tavitay on Twitter


End file.
